princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Persia
|image = Persians.png |hidep = |location = Asia |ruler = Sharaman (formerly) Prince Malik (formerly) Darius |factions = Marid (Djinn) |hideh = |founded = 550 BCAchaemenid Empire |capital = Babylon |appearance = |hidea = |allies = Azad, Solomon's Kingdom |}} '''Persia' was the home of King Sharaman, ruler of Babylon, and his son, the Prince. Persia was allied with Azad and came to blows with India multiple times. History Persian Military The Persian army is characterized by its speed and long range weapons. Most of its units are lightly armored in order to increase their speed. Their strength also relies on cavalry, fast, mounted and agile units. In battle, the Persians are lead by King Sharaman, the Prince and Darius.Battles of Prince of Persia Solomon's Kingdom Solomon's Kingdom was established in Persia, where he formed an alliance with the Djinn, immortal beings who could control the . Solomon'a alliance with the Djinn was annulled when Ratash, an Ifrit, turned against mankind and created a army from sand to destroy Solomon's kingdom.Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands He was trapped by his fellow Djinn within Solomon's treasure vault. Solomon's alliance with the Sharaman's family ensured that Ratash would remain imprisoned. Myth and erosion of information created a misunderstanding about the origin of the Djinn's army that led many to believe it was created for Solomon. ''The Sands of Time'' Attacking India Sharaman traveled to India on the advance of the a wayward Vizier and staged an attack on the palace of the Maharajah. The Persian army was victorious, the palace and all of its trappings were pillaged and its subjects taken captive. They traveled to Azad with the Hourglass of Time and Dagger of Time.Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (game) Opening the Hourglass The Prince was tricked into releasing the Sands of Time and transformed his father and entourage into Sand Creatures. With the help of the captive Princess, Farah, however, the Prince able to reach the Hourglass and reverse time using the Grand Rewind; undoing all of the events that destroyed their ally's kingdom and the death of his father. ''The Two Thrones'' Babylon Besieged After the Prince meddled further with the powers of time on the Island of Time, events that led to the death of the Vizier were undone. Still hungry for immortality, the Vizier killed the Maharajah and imprisoned his people with the help of the Scythians. Following the conjuring of India, the Vizier set his sights on Babylon.Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones He and the army attacked the capital and laid waste its streets. Sometime during the battle, Sharaman was slain and killed. When the Prince returned home with the Empress of Time, he was devastated to find his home in flames. After the death of Kaileena, the Prince fought against the newly transformed Scythian army and, with the help of Farah, defeated the Vizier and freed his people. References }} Category:Places Category:Sands of Time Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Sands of Time Places Category:Battles of Prince of Persia Category:Two Thrones Category:Two Thrones Places Category:Warrior Within Places Category:Warrior Within